Errores
by maylex
Summary: como seres humanos estamos diseñados para cometer errores y eso no es la exepcion para los guardianes del decimo vongola.quienes al pensar en no manchar a su cielo lo terminaron destrozando. ... Y con terminar aquella frase el arcobaleno volteo de nuevo y le disparo en la cabeza al jefe de la familia. Y los guardianes hicieron los mismo con los demás matándolos al instante


**Hola minna espero y les guste este nuevo one-shot que hice en un momento de ocio :3**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON ÚNICOS Y EXCLUSIVOS DE LA MANGAKA AKIRA AMANO. SI FUERAN MIOS CHROME TENDRÍA UN PAPEL MÁS GRANDE: 3**

**A leer-**

…._**panquesiito….**_

…**. Errores….**

El día en que los guardianes habían aceptado tomar el poder de ser los décimos guardianes Vongola, habían aceptado también el proteger a su jefe junto a todas las demás responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

Ellos sabían que el cielo que los protegía y que ahora era su jefe, era en si la representación misma de la pureza y de la amabilidad, todos habían decidido alejarlo de todo lo impuro, porque él no debía de ser manchado y contaminado, y ese fue su primer error.

Todos sin excepción cuidaban de que el joven castaño no se manchara las manos con sus "misiones", cuando iban a hacer una tarea de destruir a algún enemigo y tsuna iba con ellos, lo distraían en la parte de afuera mientras ellos terminaban el trabajo.

Tsuna era tan noble que hasta lastimar o golpear un enemigo tenía que cerrar los ojos o solo los noqueaba, y es por eso que tardaba un poco en acabar. Y a pesar de que el haya leído y aceptado las misiones, todo tenía un fin oculto y eso lo sabia Reborn quien era el que le daba indicaciones a él y a sus guardianes.

El castaño notaba que después de cada misión que sus guardianes y el hacían, sus amigos evitaban verlo a la cara o tan siquiera tocarlo hasta pasado un tiempo, y eso lo tenía mal, siempre se cuestionaba, el que si había fallado en algo o el que no era un buen jefe. Siempre le preguntaba a Reborn pero este le contestaba que dejara de ser tan ¨dame¨ y terminaba con un objeto lanzado por león el pequeño camaleón que se transformaba en pistola o catapulta, pero también miraba lo mismo que sus guardianes en Reborn, cuando terminaban no podía verlo a los ojos o desaparecía un tiempo. Segundo error.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Hoy está en una misión en la cual solo era entrar a la base enemiga y extraer unos documentos de los cuales habían sido robados de una de las familias aliadas a Vongola, como siempre tsuna había sido distraído en el patio y como todos ya no estaban y había dejado inconscientes a la mayoría de los atacantes pues fue a buscar a sus amigos para darles las noticias. De seguro ellos estarían orgullosos, era lo que pensaba el ojimiel, pues de tanto pensar dio por hecho del que todos se sentían decepcionados de él, por el tiempo que demoraba al pelear, pero hoy era distinto, hoy había aumentado su velocidad al atacar y desarmar enemigos.

Caminaba por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar, se preguntaba el donde estaban los demás, busco en cada habitación y nada, solo cuerpos tirados en el piso y muchos escombros y entonces es cuando se empezó a cuestionar ¿Qué no solo irían a recoger los documentos robados? Y entonces ¿Por qué había gente muy lastimada en el piso? Se adentro mas en aquella mansión y poco a poco el olor a algo raro inundaba el lugar, las ventanas estaban cerradas y los focos destruidos por lo que no veía mucho por donde pasaba.

Llamo con un poco de cuidado a sus amigos y tutor pero el silencio le era su respuesta, tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo y al levantarse sintió algo mojado en sus manos, quizá era agua de alguna tubería rota y le quito importancia, al caminar un poco mas vio una habitación donde salía un poco de luz y al acercarse a ella oyó las voces de sus guardianes, feliz de que los había encontrado se atrevía a entrar pero un grito junto a sollozos lo detuvieron y lo obligaron a ver por la puerta entreabierta sorprendiéndose con lo que había. Tercer error

El jefe de aquella familia se encontraba en el suelo sentado junto a otras personas que pensó que eran sus allegados y alrededor de ellos sus guardianes y tutor pero eso no lo era todo sus guardianes tenían en sus ropas ¿sangre? Sí, eso era sangre, pero era de ellos ¿se habían lastimado? Su intuición le decía que no y en su pecho algo crecía un dolor pero ¿Por qué?

-**Por favor, le daremos los documentos pero por favor déjenos ir**\- comentaba el jefe de la familia, y en sus ojos demostraba miedo puro.

-**Le juraremos lealtad al decimo jefe Vongola**\- dijeron los demás.

-**No me hagan reír ¿creen que son lo suficientemente buenos para estar cerca del juudaime?**\- pregunto la mano derecha de tsuna quien tenía en alto su caja arma.

-**Ustedes son débiles y no podemos aceptar el hecho a que hayan atacado a una familia aliada que estaba al cuidado del jefe Vongola**\- comento yamamoto quien en su mirada no tenía la sonrisa característica de él y apuntaba a alguien con su espada.

Es mas todos apuntaban a alguien con su arma –caja ¿Qué estaba pasando? Hasta lambo apuntaba a alguien, pero si él era un niño, como era posible eso.

-**Ya me canse de esto, solo digan donde están los documentos para podernos irnos o kamikorusu**\- comento hibari harto de tanto

\- **Kufufu, ave-kun tiene razón, el Vongola no tarda en acabar con su ¨misión¨ y nosotros ya nos hemos tardado**\- respondió la niebla

-**Solo si nos dejan libres**\- suplico el hombre un tanto desesperado

-**Correcto-** contesto reborn

-**Bien los documentos se encuentran en la bodega abajo del escritorio que está en esta habitación**\- dijo el jefe ya calmado

-_**Oh grazie**_\- dijo reborn- **ahora que ya tenemos eso los dejaremos- **y se volteo reborn no sin antes decir – **ah se me olvidaba en la mafia no hay tratos si no está el jefe de las dos familias.**

Y con terminar aquella frase el arcobaleno volteo de nuevo y le disparo en la cabeza al jefe de la familia. Y los guardianes hicieron los mismo con los demás matándolos al instante pero no se esperaron que tsunayoshi abriera la puerta de golpe con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando-

**-¡NOOO! ¿Por qué?** – Lloro y grito el castaño

-**JUUDAIME!-** Gokudera se acerco junto a yamamoto

-**¡SAQUENLO DE AQUÍ!**\- Ordeno el arcobaleno

Una vez el castaño fuera de la habitación pudo ver que sus manos también estaban manchadas de sangre de seguro de cuando se cayó y grito y lloro tanto que sus guardianes se sentían desbastados de oírlo, cuando llegaron a la mansión, tsuna no dejaba de gritar y al entrar paso algo que no se esperaban, tsuna callo y el hilo de la cordura se rompió.

.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Han pasado dos meses desde que tsuna y sus guardianes fueron a esa misión y el castaño no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, su mirada cambio, ya no sonreía como anteriormente lo hacía y su mirada se volvió opaca y sin calidez, ahora se volvió dependiente de las personas, los doctores afirmaron que fue debido a un shock de magnitud enorme que el cerebro bloqueo todos los recuerdos dañinos y eso ocasiono que también los demás recuerdos y también debido al shock el área de broca (lenguaje) y el área primaria (movimientos motores) sufrieron daños , por tal motivo tsuna no podía valerse por sí mismo.

Reborn tuvo que hacerse cargo de Vongola por un tiempo, porque según los médicos el menor podía estar así un largo tiempo si no es que ya no volvería a hacerlo, todos y cada uno de ellos se culpaba del porque tsuna estuviera así, si tan solo le hubieran dicho…

No, espera!, eso jamás el cielo no debía de haberse manchado y ellos tenían la culpa porque desde que habían aceptado ser sus guardianes, cada decisión que habían tenido, y cada cosa que habían ocultado, fueron errores, error tras error y así lo tuvieron que pagar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

-**Aa…abi..abija**\- dijo el menor sosteniendo una flor, mirando a todos quienes estaban a su lado enseñándole el hablar correctamente.

\- **No juudaime**\- dijo gokudera tocando su cabello- **es abeja, A-B-E-J-A-** Deletreo el nombre de la imagen que tenía en un cartoncito.

\- **Aa..ab..abe…abeja!-** grito el Castaño con una sonrisa.

\- **Eso juudaime, yo sabía que usted podía**\- sonrió el albino para levantarse y dejar a yamamoto la clase física donde estimulaba sus funciones automotrices.

-**Yo tsuna, levantémonos**\- dijo el pelinegro

Tsuna casi no le prestó atención y observo como una mariposa revoloteaba en las flores asi que se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella- mariposa ven!- dijo tsuna

Los guardianes se quedaron quietos mientras yamamoto lo seguía de cerca no sea que se tropezara y demás sonrieron seria un largo camino pero tenía que limpiar lo que ensuciaron y eso sería ayudar a su cielo, y no descansarían hasta repararlo.

El cielo es la representación de la pureza y la tranquilidad, la cual protege a todos los demás y les brinda calidez y es por eso que no debe ser manchado, pero si es manchado y corrompido, es posible que los demás guardianes lo puedan limpiar para que vuelva a hacer lo que antes era y esta vez brillara con más intensidad.

…. Panquesiito….

**Wooo espero y les haya gustado espero sus reviews constructivos hehehe**

**Hace mucho no publicaba y lo siento pero tratare de hacerlo más rápido posible **

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado!**

**Panquesiito fuera paz!**


End file.
